


5 ways Lyf and Marius might have met again and 1 way they did

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles, Meet-Cute, Other, aha.... jk..... unless?, what if i took all these aus and made it so they could be reasonably canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: [Spins the wheel of AUs] [Spins the wheel of AUS] [Spins the wheel of AUs] [Spins the wheel-]
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	5 ways Lyf and Marius might have met again and 1 way they did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasekalemenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasekalemenow/gifts).



Coffee Shop AU:

It's a horrible day when Lyf walks into their new favorite coffeeshop in their new hometown on their new home planet in their new home solar system in their new home galaxy and sees their old least favorite ever prisoner. It immediately becomes a hilarious day when said old least favorite prisoner, one Marius von Raum who was arrested for fraud, identity theft, impersonating a doctor, being a nuisance, loitering, murder, robbery, assault, and the worst of his crimes: playing a violin in a city that banned all violins for their role in the 16000 year war, doesn't recognize them.

Flower shop AU:

Lyf has to say that restarting their life over in another star system as a florist wasn’t actually the worst idea that they’d ever had. They were actually quite good at sourcing the flowers and arranging them, and when they put their mind to it they could customer service voice people into buying quantities and colors of flower that they didn’t even know that they didn’t want. It was an interesting talent to have, albeit one that they had never wished to discover that they had. Still, life was very very good for the ex-Inspector until von Raum appeared again.

Soulmate AU:

The planet Lyf landed on had a weird system in place where they’d force visitors to take a long quiz and submit genetic material in order to be allowed to land. Then they’d be issued a bracelet that would light up in the presence of the person or peoples one is most compatible with. In a word, they gave people government assigned soulmates. This was something easy for Lyf to ignore, as they were there for more fuel and supplies for their ship, at least they ignored it until the bracelet started glowing. Then they turned and saw von Raum.

Roleswap AU:

Lyf didn’t mean to become a pirate. It just happened, because apparently the Midgardian words for “Could you give me instructions to the nearest place I can refuel?” sounds like the words for “Give me your ship and your goods before I blow you up!” in whatever bullshit language these people speak. And then Lyf kept doing it, despite that, because it was convenient and they couldn’t think of anything else. All of this leads to the embarrassing moment of Lyf being tied up while von Raum looks at them and says, “Ah, how the turns have tabled, Ex-Inspector Lyf.”

Magic AU

Apparently, somehow surviving Yog Sothoth gave them weird rainbow powers, and also maybe bent reality around them a little bit but who was counting. Lyf wasn’t because that would mean acknowledging what happened. Instead of doing that, they made a home for themselves on a tiny little planet where they’d become known as a space wizard and accidentally contaminated other people into space wizardry as well. It was strange and annoying, but they did their best to teach the people they contaminated with their eldritchness. All of it was just fine, too. Then von Raum showed up and ruined things.

+1

Lyf sees von Raum again from across the room in a library. von Raum, asshole that he is, also sees them. Their eyes lock. Lyf, glaring violently, pulls out a gun, shoots von Raum and leaves. They can’t get fired for police brutality anymore, given how they aren’t a cop, they rationalize. They, of course, forget two things: murder is a crime and there is no force powerful enough to stop von Raum from annoying them. That’s why they find themself sitting on a spaceship after having been broken out of prison by the man they killed. “Fuck this shit.”


End file.
